Corporations, government offices, universities, colleges, and other organizations may have a large number of computers and file servers that are networked together. Typically, these computers have access to websites on the Internet via proxy servers and firewall servers. Occasionally, one or more computers attempts to access a website which is unexpected, not approved, or nonexistent. This anomalous behavior may be the result of activity of the computer user, malware, viruses, or bots (Internet or web robots) on the machine, computer hardware, firmware, or software misconfiguration, or other circumstances. Scanning a computer's hard drive and memory for malware, viruses, and bots may detect some malicious programs, but a scanner can only detect programs of which it is aware, so new malware or viruses may not be detected. And, scanning a computer's hard drive and memory for malware and viruses typically does not detect hardware, firmware, or software misconfigurations. Thus, some anomalous behavior, particularly resulting from misconfigurations, may go undetected.